


A brand New life

by blackamberwolf



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Evil Draco Malfoy, Graphic Violence, Multi, Tortured Harry, extreme underage rape, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackamberwolf/pseuds/blackamberwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this when I was fourteen and there are four chapters total. This work is incomplete and I have no plans to continue it. If someone wants to adopt it go ahead and do so, just let me know. </p><p>After weeks of brutal torture Harry had had enough. He begged the goddess he believed in to take him away, to give him a place to heal and train. His plea was granted and he was taken away to a new home and a new family, not to forget the new magic. WARNING EXPLICIT RAPE. FOR MATURE PEOPLE ONLY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any other series found in this story.  
#Parsle Speech#  
"Speech"

 

Maiden of the Eastern Wind  
Would You Ease My Body's Pain  
Shield My Mind From My Memory  
Heal Me Wind From The East

Warrior of the Southern Wind  
Fan My Courage To A Blaze  
Let My Will And Yours Be Joined  
Southern Wind Be guide And Guard

Crone of the Western Wind  
Grant Me Arms And a Mind Of Steel  
ON A Road Both Long And Hard  
Star-Eyed Hear Me Where I Kneel  
Let No Weakness On My Quest  
Strengthen Me Wind From The West.

This was a prayer that Harry had heard many times when he was a baby. his mother had told him of her Goddess but this was all of the prayer that he had learned before she was murdered. The only reason he remembered the prayer and her last words "Harry if you are ever in a situation where you think it is hopeless please remember this prayer. The Star-Eyed takes care of her own but you must ask for and need help for it to happen." was because of the dementors.

Harry had started repeating the prayer his mother had taught him in a broken whisper as he hung from bloody chains in Voldemorts dungeon after the six weeks of torture, rape and humiliation that snakeface and his death munchers had put him through. The humiliation had come from the fact that every time he was raped they used a curse that forced the one under it to experience pleasure and enjoy pain.

After the first three times he had repeated the prayer the guard on the door got annoyed and cast a silencing spell on him, but this did not stop him from mentally repeating it six more times. It was at the end of the ninth prayer that he added a few words to what he was saying.

"Goddess if you are listening, please help me. I may not know all of your ways but my mother said that I was one of yours and that you take care of your own. I need help. I don't want someone else to take my burden but I need training. Mental, physical and magical training. I want to be able to hope for a chance at living through defeating Voldemort and at the moment I don't have a chance at defeating him much less living through it. I may not have ever been told it is my job to kill him but I have faced him twice and not been badly hurt. this is the third time I have faced him. That is better than any other living person can claim."

Moments after Harry had finished his prayer he seemed to fall into a trancelike state. He was brought to a place where there seemed to be hundreds of paths made out of crushed diamond sparkling in the light from a full moon. He was left alone for around five minutes before a beautiful lady with eyes like the night sky appeared before him.

"Harry Potter you are in my domain. This place is called the moon paths. you have asked for my help in getting the time and training you need to heal so you can defeat that, that perverted thing of magic, correct.'

"If you are who I think you are then yes." said Harry.

"Then I offer you a choice Harry. Because of the fact that you are so deeply entwined with magic and the destiny of your world itself there is only one place I can give you access to the type of teachers you need and that place is in an alternate dimension to this one. Or I could find teachers for you in this dimension. They would not be as good but you would get to stay at Hogwarts.

"I see that the old goat Dumbledore never told you about how Voldemort became so twisted or why you are so important," the Goddess said in disgust.

"He became twisted because he delved into dimensional and blood magicks so deeply that his very soul was blackened by it. You are so important because both you and he are linked directly to magick itself. Because of this and a prophesy if you die and he dos not the balance of magic will be altered toward the dark side of the equation and all life on the planet will be dead or so twisted it can't survive for ling within a single year. But if you live and he die's Magick will be in harmony for the first time since the creation of your universe. Magical humans and creatures will get along with each other as well as those called Muggles and Squibs. Meanwhile if both of you die the magical community will continue on the self destructive path it is on and in around a hundred and fifty years it will just cease to exist."

"How the hell is a untrained, unloved, severely neglected and abused twelve year old supposed to win in a fight against a highly trained, extremely powerful wizard in the magical prime of his life" whispered Harry in a broken voice. "Even Hedwig is gone and she never did anything but love me." 

It was with those words that Harry broke down sobbing. He had been through tortures that would have destroyed most grown men and come through them bent but not broken. That Harry had been raised by a family that hated him and treated him like he was worthless except as a slave and a bad one at that and still had a small amount of pride in himself was a miracle. The thing that made Harry finally beak down was that he thought Hedwig, the only being to treat him like someone worth loving was dead.

"Harry, Hedwig is not dead. She is just waiting for you to come out from behind the wards concealing your presence do she can find you. If you agree to let me bring you to my home dimension so you can be trained she will come with you. She will be changed to be more like the bondbirds of one of the races of my people. Your bond with her will be enhanced to the point that you can speak over it and she will become smarter than any other owl in your world. in other words she will become your familiar, a very close friend and if she is willing you can even use her as a vessel to store a pool of magic that only you can access."

"Really, she is alive! this is great!" Harry nearly screamed in joy, but he calmed down soon enough." I appreciate your offer and if you will give me a little bit of time to think I will give you an answer soon."

Nearly as soon as the words were spoken he seemed to dissolve into dust and he came out of his trance to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of him with a sneer on his lips and his robe parted showing his erect cock jutting out in front of him.

Major NonCon first thing next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

NONCON NONCON NONCON NONCON NONCON NONCON NONCON NONCON NONCON

With a wave of Draco's wand Harry was on the blood covered floor on his hands and knees with his legs spread wide and head down. By now he knew it was useless to fight but he did so anyway.

It was with great relish that thirteen year old Draco looked upon his rival. Harry was so badly hurt that he could not stand and was spread out for him to take at his leisure. After he cast a spell to immobilize harry he took a bottle of lube out of his robes, took them of and walked over to where Harry was bound. Draco leaned over Harry to prepare his entrance. He knew it would humiliate Harry. After casting the exployto curse he coated two if his fingers in a generous amount of lube and gently teased Harry's hole with his ring finger before he slid it in up to the second knuckle. He greatly enjoyed Harry's hiss of mixed pain/ pleasure from the curse and humiliation.

He was amazed at how tight Harry was. He felt like a virgin, not like someone every male deatheater had used at least twice. And he would know, he had been fucking muggle boys between the ages of two and five since he was ten. Draco started thrusting the finger in and out. As soon as it started to slide easily he added a second finger and pushed them both all the way in. 

Harry let out a gasp as his sweet spot was hit sending a wave of pleasure through his body. He did his best to fight down the flush that spread through his body and face as his member hardened because of the stimulation to his prostate.

Draco crowed with delight when he noticed Harry's hard cock. "I always knew you were a fag Potter but I never thought you would be into bondage. I guess I didn't know you as well as I thought I did." Draco pulled the two fingers he had in Harry's ass out and then leaned over him and put his cock to Harry's now lubed entrance. 

"Enjoy" Draco whispered maliciously as he pushed into the tight hole before him. He groaned in pleasure as he felt Harry's body try to push him out. He pulled out and slammed back in with a brutal thrust, aiming for Harry's sweet spot and within just a few minutes he was ready to cum, but he refused to cum alone. Draco cast the exployto curse on Harry again and it forced him into an explosive orgasm. When Draco felt Harry's walls pulsing around him and saw the thick white ropes of seed shooting from Harry's member and landing on his stomach and chest the stimulation was to much and he came. HIs cum hit Harry's prostate giving Harry another jolt of humiliating pleasure and it washed back bathing the head of Draco's cock in painfully pleasurable heat.

NONCON OVER NONCON OVER NONCON OVER NONCON OVER NONCON OVER NONCON

Draco pulled his soft cock out of Harry's bleeding hole and walked back to where he had pulled off his robes. He put them back on and cancelled the immobilis curse he had on Harry. it was with a contemptuous flick of his wand that he had Harry back in the position he was in before Draco came into the room. He stepped back to admire his work and almost became hard again when he saw Harry's blood and his cum dripping from Harry's hole.

"I need to get down to business Harry. I was sent down here to torture you and I need to do so for my initiation. I hope you heal fast, I want another chance to fuck you soon. Your hole is so tight I felt like I was fucking a virgin."

With that Draco put a silencing spell on Harry and began the torture with a round of crucio and a couple of cutting curses. After that came several bludgeoning curses and three well aimed bone breakers. Both of Harry's legs and his wand arm were broken. 

It was them that Draco started getting creative. He used a whip on Harry's back so hard that it was tearing strips of flesh off. He conjured some salt, covered the laceration with it then ground it in. He melted a candle and dripped the near boiling wax on Harry's chest, and then broke every finger on Harry's right hand. He conjured a thin whip of fire and burned the word whore into the flesh behind Harry's right knee and the word slave into the flesh of his left. He put three slashes going from eye to chin in both of Harry's cheeks and carved pentagrams on the inside of Harry's arms.

For the final touch he had gotten hard from torturing Harry so he lowered the blood crusted manacles holding him up to the floor. Harry was so weak from his injures that he could not stand and collapsed. Draco just used a spell to position Harry as he wanted him then opened the front of his robes to expose his swollen cock and its flared, Dark purple head. Draco raped Harry for a second time that day. Once he was finished torturing him, Draco just left him laying unconscious in a pool of blood and cum.

It was with a start that Harry realized that he was back on the moon paths and in no pain. "Harry Potter, have you made your choice." She asked in formal tones.

"I have." Harry replied in unconscious response to the ritual being carried out.

"Then voice your response for all the Gods and Goddess of both your world and mine to hear."

"I have chosen of my own free will and with no use of force on your part to accept your offer of a safe haven to heal both mind and body as well as training for my eventual confrontation with Voldemort." Harry was still answering in the formal words required to complete the ritual.

"So it has been said, so let it be done!" Cried the Goddess.

It was with a blinding flash of light and a crack so loud it might as well have been thunder Harry Potter and his faithful owl Hedwig disappeared from their birth universe not to be seen again for many years.


	3. Chapter 3

The Goddess Looked upon the small bundle in her arms with great sadness and even greater pride. She had explained to Harry that he deserved a new life, a new childhood with a mother and a father or more precisely five ex-gundam pilots who would raise him with love and he accepted her explanation that if they chose not to except him he would be raised as a child of one of her clans. He knew the ones SHE planned to have raise him would know his destiny and that SHE would explain her plans for his magical and mental training to them. Meanwhile She would leave his physical training in their very capable hands. 

If everything went according to plan Harry would be raised by the pilots in their universe for seven years and then depending on who wanted to go he, his five parents and maybe some trusted friends would be transported to her home world. Harry would keep all of his memories and abilities from when he was in his own universe, but his powers would be upgraded from wand to wandless magic and the memories would be behind a emotional barrier that meant he would remember the ones corresponding to his new age but not feel the emotions that went with them until he was old enough to work through what had happened to him. He would still have to relearn control though.

It was with reluctance that the goddess placed Harry in the basket and covered him with a blanket. "Harry it is time for you to go to your new family. I have reduced Hedwig's age to that of a week old chick. There is a note with you to the most responsible of the group you will be living with about how to take care of her and what she will need to eat until she is about five months old. That is when she will start hunting for herself. Because I have removed the infertility spells from her when she is around six years old expect her to search out a mate and lay a clutch of eggs. Her babies will inherit her abilities and long life. You should expect them to bond with your guardians. I have also let you keep your parsle tongue ability, as it will be useful in both their world and mine. Now Harry it is time for you to leave. If you ever need me just come to the moon paths and one of my avatars or the Kal'enedral will alert me."

Although the Goddess had removed him from his dimension with a sound louder than thunder and a light brighter than lightning she deposited him in his new one quietly Harry noticed. SHE was on a doorstep and the bell had just been rung.

NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV 

"Wu Fei answer the fucking doorbell already will you!" yelled an irritated Duo only half awake.

"Sure , sure make me do all the work cause you are to lazy," grumbled Wu Fei half-heartedly while opening the door. His grumbling immediately stopped in shock when he saw a Women holding a hand woven whicker basket with an awake and alert 15 month old toddler with emerald green eyes in it. "Duo you need to get over here right now" said Wu Fei in a stained but serious voice.

"What's the problem Fei Fei" muttered Duo as he stumbled over to the doorway from the couch. peering out the door over Wu Fei's shoulder Duo saw the child. "Oh he is gorgeous" squealed Duo. "But it is to cold out here for a little one, he needs to get inside. Out of the way."

Duo pushed Wu Fei out of the way and let the women with the basket inside the house. SHE set the basket on the dining room table and Duo took a good look over both the child and what he was in. The first thing that he noticed though was that the women had eyes full of the night sky. And the second was that the blanket the boy was wrapped in was made from heavy velvet lined with a light, opalescent silk. It had the name Harry James Potter stitched in the upper left-hand corner with gold and silver thread. 

It was just moments after that SHE started speaking. "I am sorry to barge in on you like this but we need your help. I was entrusted with Harry's care and while I love this unique child I do not have the time, resources or ability's to care for him. His parents were descendants of an underground group who survived being experimented on and gained powers through their ordeal. They were also from very influential families that refused to let the information get out. James and Lily were killed by another, older man who believed that only those whose bloodline came only thru this group were of any value.  
James came from a bloodline like this but lily's father was from outside the group.  
He killed them and Harry's godfather Sirius Black because of that and the fact that the opposed his right to rule so he might come back for Harry."

"I am hoping that you and your family will be willing to adopt him and keep safe until he can keep himself safe. He might also manifest some of the many possible abilities his parents had such as empathy, telekinesis, fire-starting or other abilities starting in a four to five years." 

As SHE was speaking she was also showing them a floating view of what SHE was speaking of while sitting on thin air.

It was after SHE finished speaking that she heard a chirp from the basket and remembered that she had to tell them about Hedwig.

"Also with him is a snowy owl chick about a week old. His family has been breeding them for many years and they are far smarter than any dog plus they live close to sixty years if taken care of properly. In the envelope in Harry's basket you will find a letter telling you how to take care of her along with a letter about Harry to show others. She will start flying at five months and hunting most of her own food by seven."

"If you chose to care for this incredible child you will be getting a two thousand dollar a month stipend from his estate for care and I will be visiting once a year to tell you anything you need to know about him. But I warn you, you will not believe even a tenth of it."

It was with extreme disbelief that Duo listened with Wu Fei.

"Well what do you think, should we rename him or keep his original name?" Duo asked.

"Duo Maxwell I can't believe you are really thinking of keeping this child! I mean we have enough trouble with the media and all that without adding a baby to the mix!" And in a softer tone "what about caring for him, I don't know how to raise a child."

"Wu Fei, even though we, hear that, WE would have to learn a lot a person has trusted us with the child they love. A child that has lost his parents, his godfather and it sounds like his godmother can't care for him. I don't care if you don't want him I do! I grew up on the streets of L2 and I will not let this child go through something similar if I can prevent it. Comprendai!"

"I understand. I just hope Heero, Trowa and Quatra do as well."

"Now where is that baby owl that she mentioned?"

"Right here, Duo. It seems she was comfortable nestled under the blanket."


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS IS A BABY DOING IN OUR ROOM!" shouted Heero upon entering his, Duo and Wu Fei's bedroom in the apartment.

"Hush, you'll wake him up if you keep shouting" said Duo.

"I do not care. Now answer the question. What is a baby doing in our house?"

"He was left with us by his godmother because she could not care for him and wanted him safe from a terrorist that wants to kill him," responded Wu Fei. He had just gotten out of the shower and was clad in only a towel and his hair.

"I see, and you did not call social services why?"

"Because I would not let him, or you."

"Duo why in the world would you not let him call the authorities?"

"His caretaker told us she loves him but can't take care of him and trustes us to do so even though she knows that we are ex-pilots. I grow up on the streets of L2 and there were times all that I wanted was a hole to sleep in and a few rags. I was luckey if I had a crust of bread and a sip of water a day. I can't, I won't let this child grow up in a similar situation to the one I did. Don't you understand? I have to help him. I have to!"

"Wu Fei what is your take on keeping this child?"

"I think you should read the note first and only after you have read it decide whether or not you agree to keep the boy."

"I shall do so then."

Duo gave Heero the letter.

"Wu Fei what if Heero tries to give Harry away? I wont let it happen. I will leave before I let that happen."

"Let him read the letter first before you go to such drastic measures."

"I will, okay."

Meanwhile Heero was reading. 

(To all of the pilots it concerns.

I was entrusted with the care of a fifteen month old child named Harry James Potter. I love this unique child but I do not have the time resources or abilities to care for him. He has inherited many abilities from his parents that are dormant for now but will manifest around his fifth or six birthday. 

The reason he is not still with his parents is that a sociopath is after Harry and they died to protect him along with his godfather Sirius Black. He has also inherited both the Potter and Black legacies and seats on the ruling body of his home territory. I know you are ex-pilots but I also know that if you decide to accept him as your child he will be as safe as possible and will be trained in how to run multimillion dollar empires, deal with backstabbing politicians and physically defend himself. If you keep him I will send you two thousand dollars a month from his trust fund. You will also have access to the fund in case of emergencies. 

In his basket with him is a week old snowy owl chick. Her breed has ben breed by the Potter Family for many years. Hedwig's breed of owl lives for up to sixty-five years and is very intelligent. In the envelope is another letter detailing how to care for her for the next several months. After that she will hunt for herself. She will most likely find a mate when she is seven or eight years old and lay a clutch of eggs. If each of you raises one they should bond to you and protect you like Hedwig will Harry.

If you choose to care for this incredible child I will visit again in a year and a day to tell you everything you will ever need to know about him. But I warn you , you will not believe even a tenth of it.

From Harry's hopefully former caretaker.) 

It was only after Heero had read through the letter for a second time and talked to the others about the women's visit that he made his decision. 

"I am willing to keep him as long as he does not interfere with our work at the preventers and when he manifests any of the ability's mentioned he will have a trainer, no matter how young! He will also be getting training in hand to hand and politics starting when he is six. Those are my conditions."

"I knew you would agree Heero," squealed Duo, hugging Heero so tightly that he felt slightly uncomfortable.

"I have agreed but Trowa and Quatra have to as well. They live with us and if we keep Harry they will be involved in raising him. Another thing, if we keep him we will need to change his name. Harry James Potter is to conspicuous."

"I love you Heero. Quatra and Trowa will love him, you'll see."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

"No."

"Trowa please."

"No Quatra, we are not keeping him."

"We do not have the time to care for a child."

"There are five of us in the house. I am sure at least one of us will be here to take care of him and if all of us are gone, which by the way I don't think will happen, I am sure Sally or Hild would love to take care of him."

"Very well. We will keep him, but keep in mind that I am against it Quatra."


End file.
